Tokyo Mew Mew invades my classAGAIN!
by PokeLucario
Summary: The title says it all. Have fun reading the stupidity in this thing!


Tokyo Mew Mew invades my class

Tokyo Mew Mew invades my class...AGAIN!

Zeni- This is for my friends again. Hope you like it...PAI DISCLAIMER!

Pai- **Zeni does not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Zeni- Well, time for the story. The revised version. Half the fanfiction, twice the stupidity.

"Oh my god! It's the spelling bee Brian!" Zeni whined.

"Alright children. Up against the wall. It's time for public humiliation." Ms. Rina comanded. Everyone stood in front of the wall.

"He, Roxy, I hate these spelling bees." Mich stated.

"Me too!" Jan said.

"Alright. Get an answer wrong, sit down in front of your friends." Ms. Rina said, "First round. Cat. Jay spell cat."

"K-A-T I'm outta here." Jay said as he walked off and as he passed Brian, "Hahaha. I know there are 2 'T's."

"Second round. Nina. Spell Ravioli." Ms. Rina demanded.

"Um... R-A-V-I-O-L-Y?" Nina spelt

"WRONG! Sit down." Ms. Rina shouted.

"Idiots." Pai said as he looked down from his crystal ball thing.

"It's not spelt like that! I always thought it was!" Taruto exclaimed.

"Ughh. MORE idiots." Pai muttered.

**3 hours later...**

"Thank god that is over." Ronaldo said.

"Mark. What is the 'i' before 'e' rule?" Ms. Rina asked.

"Um... 'i' before 'e'...always?" He answered.

"What, are you an idiot Mark?" Ms. Rina asked

"Apparently." He answered sarcastically.

"No. It's 'i' before 'e' except after 'c' and when sounding like 'a' as in neighbour and weigh and on weekends and holidays and all throughout May and you'll always be wrong NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" Ms. Rina explained.

"That's a hard rule...That's a rough rule..." he muttered

"Brian. How do you make a word a plural?" Ms. Rina asked.

"Uh...You put an 'S' You put an 'S' at the end of it." Zeke answered

"When?" Ms. Rina asked.

"On Weekends and Holidays!" Zeke answered.

"No, Zeke, no let me show you. Irwin, what is the plural of ox?" Ms. Rina asked.

"Oxen. The farmer used his oxen." Irwin answered.

"Zeke?" Ms. Rina asked

"Wh-a-at." Zeke whined.

"What is the plural of box?" Ms. Rina asked

"Boxen. I bought 2 boxen of doughnuts." Zeke answered.

"No, Zeke. Irwin. What is the plural of goose?" Ms. Rina asked.

"Geese. I saw a flock of geese." Irwin answered.

"Brian?"Ms. Rina asked

"Wh-a-at?" Brian Whined. It happened to be a more baby-ish whine than Zeke's

"What is the plural of moose?" Ms. Rina

"MOOSEN! I saw a flock of MOOSEN! There were many of 'em. Many much moosen. Out in the woods...In the woodes...the WOODSEN! The meese wanted the food. Food is the eatenesen. The meese wanted the food in the woodenesen. Food in the woodenesen." Brian Shouted

"OMG! How did he say all that?" Dan asked

"He must be superman!" Renee said sarcastically. Eveyone glared at her.

"Brian, Brian, you're an imbecile." Ms. Rina said.

"IMBECILEN!" Brian shouted.

"Brian, are you speaking German, Brian." Ms. Rina asked

"German...Germaine...Germaine...Jackson...Jackson...5...TITO!!" Brian screamed to the stars

"Brian, what the hell are you talking about?" Ms. Rina asked.

"I don't know. I don't know...really." Brian mumbled.

"Ok...Irwin. What is the plural of cow." Ms. Rina asked

"Cows. I saw a herd of cows." Irwin answered

"Cristiano! What is the plural of Fish?" Ms. Rina asked

"Fishen! I saw a herd of Fishen!" He said. Everyone started laughing

"What do you mean, Fiction. I said Fish!" Ms. Rina scolded.

"I said Fishen!" Cristiano shouted

"Stop saying that! We are not in some stupid fanfiction!" Ms. Rina shouted.

"He said Fishen and fanfiction is not stupid!" Zeni shouted

"Shut up!" Ms. Rina shouted. Gasp.

"Can we play pokemon while they are argueing?" Ray asked.

"Whatever." Ms. Rina answered.

"You know, I am so bored. Why doesn't she ask the girls, right Corina?" Kiki said

"Yeah. I know." Corina said.

"I wonder what they are babbling about now." Bridget said.

"Same here." Bea said. CRASH!

"What was that?" Roxy wondered.

"For the future of the Earth, We shall protectnya!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ok. There are alot of spirits here we can take. So..." Kisshu said. He sucked the soul out Greg and got the jellyfish thing out of his pocket.

"What did you do to Greg, you, you pointy eared creatin!" Cloe shouted, scared out of her mind.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" Tasumi shouted.

"You guys are so crazy! What are you even doing here!" Xeno shouted

"Uhhh... Enough! FUSION!" Kisshu shouted. It turned into a huge puma.

"Enough! Ribboooon...Strawberry...SURPRISE!!" She shot the Chimera animal but it wasn't destroyed.

"What happened?" Mint asked

"Pudding don't know na no da!" Pudding said.

...

Poof.

"Ok. Now it's done. This Chimera animal must have a late reaction." Lettuce said. They gave Greg back his spirit and left.

"Once again, beat by the Mews." Pai said

"Let's go guys." Taruto said. They teleported away and the class was awestruck.

"Cool." Joe said

"You tellin' me." Alec said.

"See you guys tomorrow." Chelsea said.

"Yeah. See ya." Ronaldo said.

"Hey! Cristiano, Ronaldo!" Xeno shouted

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Xeno said.

"Hahaha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh." Ronaldo said. They walked off and went home.

**The next day...**

"Hey Mich!" Jan greeted.

"Hey." Mich answered

"Joe, Alec, have you guys done your sience projects?" Greg asked

"Um..." Ray answered, "I can't believe I didn't do it and I had 9 months to do it!!"

"Alright children. Put your science projects on the tables. It's time for public humiliation, AGAIN!" Ms. Rina comanded. Each person put their science projects on the table. Ray, had brought in a cup full of dirt.

"I can't believe it! Lily can barely zip up her pants but she built a volcano!" Kiki shouted.

"I know!" Bridget said.

"How'd she swing that?" Cloe said

"Oh no! Ms. Rina is coming this way!" Corina warned. It was Ray next. Cloe was before Kiki and she brought in a model of some kind of space craft.

"What do you have there Ray?" Ms. Rina asked

"It's a cup of dirt. Just put an 'F' on it there and let me go home." Ray cried

"Well, explain it." Ms. Rina said

"Well, it's a cup with dirt in it. I call it 'Cup of Dirt'. You should move on now. Just go ahead and move on. Head on down the line there." Ray said. She went to this girl in the class who made the same solar system, like, 4 years in a row.

"Hey you're breaking some new ground there, Copernicus." Alec joked.

"THE BIG YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN! THE YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN!" Zeni shouted

"Ok. What are these other planets called?" Ms. Rina asked

"THE BIG YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN!" She shouted.

"Alright, calm down!" Ms. Rina shouted

"A-A-ALRIGHT!" She shouted.

"Zeni is so strange sometimes." Tasumi said.

"Atleast she made a science project. Not like Ray who brought in a cup of dirt." Bea said.

Zeni- Well that's my story! R&R please!


End file.
